


Style

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, cis girl swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: She’s clad in just her underwear when she crosses the room again and climbs onto the bed and onto Louis’ lap. Her arms drape around Louis’ neck and she leans in, staying back far enough that Louis is the one that closes the gap between them.“Harry,” Louis whispers. “Put some clothes on. Your mum won’t be happy if she catches us like this.”A Shades of Pink story in which Louis is very tired.





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> *slides into ao3 like it hasn't been forever and leaves this fic here*
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone.  
> ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ps, this was not beta read by anyone other than me, so any and all mistakes are my own. please be kind, i'm extremely fragile.

The last person Harry expects to see walking around her school one Tuesday morning is Louis. She scrunches her nose in confusion as Louis exits the front office of the school. She hasn’t seen Harry yet, but she takes one more step, her hand reaching up to slide her sunglasses on her face, and she glances over, seeing Harry. She smiles a beautiful smile that makes Harry’s stomach flip flop happily and her toes curl in her shoes.

“Hi,” she says breathily. More than a year together and Louis still makes Harry breathless. “What are you doing here?”

Louis pushes her sunglasses up into her hair and closes the distance between them. “I just had some business to take care of.”

“…With my school?” Harry asks, confused.

Louis gives her a dazzling smile. “Yeah. Your principal and I go way back. She’s an old friend from my uni days.”

Harry shoots Louis a quizzical look. “I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t realise it was Sarah until I saw one of your school newsletters.”

“Oh. Cool.” 

“Anyway, I have to get going, princess,” Louis says. “I’ll see you on Friday for dinner.”

Harry nods. “Not sooner?”

Louis’ expression falls as she shakes her head. “I’m swamped with work. And as much as I’d love to come home to you, it isn’t fair on you. Especially with it being exam time.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees, feeling a bit let down. “I’ll see you on Friday for dinner.”

Louis gives Harry a chaste kiss, one that Harry wishes would linger a little longer, but then she’s pulling back and disappearing to her car before Harry even really registers what’s happening. 

She’s saved from looking like an idiot staring into space by one of her classmates. She starts talking to Harry and walks her to her next class. Harry can’t stop wondering about why Louis was here, at her school. It lingers in the back of her mind for the first part of the morning, but it’s soon pushed out completely with all of the exam preparation that happens in each of her classes. 

By the time Friday comes around, Harry has forgotten all about it. 

With the stress of looming exams and last minute assignments, Harry’s brain is at full capacity. Every moment that she’s not at school, she’s revising, either by herself or with Niall and Zayn. 

It’s Niall who suggests that they form a study group of sorts. Harry readily agrees. She knows that there are other girls in their classes who could benefit from revising together just as much as she will. They organise to get together after school for two hours each day, providing no one has work commitments. Thankfully both of Harry’s work places are more than happy to be flexible for her exam schedule. It’s just one less thing for her to worry about.

Harry’s six pm alarm goes off and she sighs, rubbing her temples to relieve some of the pressure. “Alright, I’ve gotta go.” 

Niall gives Harry a soft smile. “Say hi to Lou for us.”

“I will.” Harry packs up her things, trying not to disturb the other girls in their study group too much. She gets up and slings her bag over her shoulder. She kisses both Niall and Zayn’s cheeks before exiting the study room in the school library. Her phone buzzes in her hand and Harry glances down at it, seeing a text from Niall saying not to stress too much. Harry smiles at her phone. She really does have the best friends ever. 

All Harry really wants to do is just lie down and not think about anything for a few hours. There’s only a week until exams and she can relax all she wants after that. 

Louis is there at the house when Harry gets home, barefoot and her hair down, having just come in from work herself. She smiles at her girlfriend and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

“I just have to get changed,” Harry says. 

“I’ll help,” Louis replies with a cheeky grin that Harry can’t help but return. 

“Door stays open,” Anne calls out and Harry makes a face in Louis’ direction, both of them trying not to laugh. 

It’s not that Anne doesn’t know that they have sex, it’s pretty obvious sometimes, Harry thinks. But it’s not something that she would do with any of her family members in the house. Not if she could help it, at least. No parent wants to catch their kid having sex with someone.

“How’s Sophia and Liam?” Harry asks as she and Louis ascend the stairs. 

“Good,” Louis replies with a happy sigh. “I got to spend an hour cuddling Willow this morning and it was absolutely amazing. She threw up on me, of course, but I didn’t even care.”

Harry crinkles her nose briefly at the image. “I can’t wait to see them this weekend. I haven’t seen them since last Sunday and the pictures that Sophia snap chats me just aren’t enough.”

“I know what you mean.”

They enter Harry’s room and Harry pushes the door right over. She immediately starts stripping out of her school uniform and puts it in the hamper in the corner of her room. She turns and finds Louis watching her with interest from where she’s sitting on Harry’s bed. Harry can’t help but wiggle her bum in Louis’ direction as she shimmies out of her school skirt. 

She’s clad in just her underwear when she crosses the room again and climbs onto the bed and onto Louis’ lap. Her arms drape around Louis’ neck and she leans in, staying back far enough that Louis is the one that closes the gap between them. 

The kiss is electric. It’s been a week since she’s been able to properly feel Louis’ lips on her own. Louis’ lips are soft under Harry’s, moving expertly. They shift on the bed until they’re lying back, Harry straddling Louis’ lap still. The kisses heat up and Harry moans softly. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers. “Put some clothes on. Your mum won’t be happy if she catches us like this.”

Harry whines against Louis’ lips. “Don’t want to.”

Louis’ hands rest on Harry’s hips and she pushes her back a little more. “C’mon, love, be a good girl.”

The sentence makes Harry’s body tingle in all the right ways. She kisses Louis hard once more before getting up. She opens her wardrobe and pulls out a short dress that she knows Louis loves. And still loves if the look on Louis’ face is anything to go by. She quickly slips it on and zips it up before joining Louis on the bed. 

“Hi,” Harry whispers, dipping her head to kiss Louis again. 

“Hi, love.” Louis’ hands immediately find purchase on Harry’s arse, squeezing gently. Harry pushes back into Louis’ hands on instinct. 

Harry kisses her way down Louis’ neck, fighting the urge to use her teeth. She pulls back completely though when Louis yawns loudly. She blinks down at her girlfriend, whose eyes are scrunched closed as she yawns. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles sheepishly. “I’m just a little tired.”

“It’s okay,” Harry replies. 

Louis makes grabby hands at her and Harry beams, scooting closer. She dips her head and slots their lips together with ease. 

The kisses are soft and sweet and everything that Harry has been missing this week. Exam preparation has been about ninety percent of Harry’s brain functions this week, so it’s lovely to just relax with Louis in her arms. Louis makes a soft noise as Harry kisses down her neck once more, pausing to let her lips linger against a sensitive spot that makes Louis arch into Harry just that bit further. 

Their lips meet again, Harry smiling against Louis’ mouth as she uses one hand to open the first two buttons of Louis’ shirt. She shifts, deepening the kiss ever so slightly when she realises something is different. Harry pulls back and glances down at Louis. Louis who has fallen asleep mid-kiss. Harry huffs out a short, amused breath before getting up off the bed. It’s a testament to how tired Louis must be that she doesn’t even flinch when Harry moves. 

Harry carefully covers Louis with a blanket and kisses the top of her head before grabbing both of their phones and leaving her room. She pulls the door closed and tiptoes down the hallway. 

“Where’s Louis?” Anne asks as Harry enters the kitchen.

“She fell asleep,” Harry replies. 

“The poor love has been working awfully hard this week,” Anne says with a nod, like it explains everything. “We’ll let her rest, then. Can you peel the potatoes?”

“Sure.” Harry puts on her apron, securing it around her body before taking a peeler from the cutlery drawer. She makes quick work of peeling the potatoes for her mum adding them to the pan that Anne points to when she’s done. 

They work together, chatting about their day. Harry knows that there’s a lot of changes going on at her mum’s work, but she didn’t realise just how much. It’s no wonder that Louis is as exhausted as she is, Harry thinks. 

“How is your revision coming along?” Anne asks as Harry makes the Yorkshire puddings from scratch. 

“Good,” Harry replies. “I left the girls a little earlier tonight, but I think I’ve learned everything I can. My teachers are all confident that I’ll pass my exams with flying colours.”

Anne beams at her. “I’m so proud of you, Harry.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Harry replies, preening at the praise. 

Harry glances at the clock when her mum pulls the roast at the oven. She bites her bottom lip as she mentally calculates how long Louis has been asleep. She knows that Louis has been swamped at work lately, and she also knows that Louis is someone who will work until she literally collapses from exhaustion if she thinks what she’s doing is important enough. Harry worries about her, though. It’s her right as Louis’ girlfriend to worry, she thinks. And she doesn’t like seeing those dark circles under Louis’ eyes that point out exactly how tired she is. 

Once she’s finished setting the table, Harry makes her way back up to her room. She opens the door quietly and sees Louis curled up on the bed. She smiles to herself and crosses the room to be at Louis’ side. She runs her fingers gently through Louis’ hair and lightly kisses her temple. 

“Louis,” she whispers. “It’s dinner time.”

Louis doesn’t even move. Harry sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and chews on it for a moment before making the decision that Louis should stay asleep. As quietly and as gently as she can, Harry removes Louis’ clothes, leaving her in just her underwear to sleep in. She shifts Louis until she’s properly under the covers, and it just solidifies Harry’s thoughts that Louis is beyond exhausted when she barely even flinches as Harry rearranges her. 

Harry closes her curtains to block out any outside light, washing the room in darkness. She carefully makes her way back to the bed to press a soft kiss to Louis’ head before leaving again. She closes the door soundly behind her, breathing a sigh of relief when it’s shut. She heads back down the stairs and immediately sees her mum’s quizzical look.

“She’s still sleeping, so I left her,” Harry says before her mum can ask. 

“Alright then, let’s have some dinner.” 

After dinner, Harry revises a bit more until she can feel her eyes growing tired. She yawns and gets up, putting her books away. She tells her mum that she’s going to have a shower before turning in for the night. 

As Harry is showering, it comes to her that this is the first time that Louis has actually slept over her house. She can’t help but grin at that. Louis is in her bed right now, surrounded by her sheets, with her head resting on one of Harry’s pillows. It’s strangely exciting to think that this is the first time that Louis has slept over. And it’s only a little sad that she won’t get to experience waking up naked with Louis, too. 

Harry shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, grabbing her fluffy pink towel off the rack. She dries herself off and wraps her towel securely around herself before leaving the bathroom. She opens her bedroom door quietly and sees that Louis is still asleep. 

It’s hard navigating her room in the dark, despite having been in this room her entire life. She stubs her toe on the foot of her bed and sucks in a sharp breath, hoping that the noise hasn’t woken Louis. 

Harry hangs her towel over the back of her desk chair to dry before climbing into bed with Louis. Louis shifts a little and sighs in her sleep but doesn’t wake up. Harry shifts closer until she’s spooning Louis, wrapping her arm around Louis’ waist. She presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck and lays her head on the pillow to finally get some sleep.

~*~

There’s sunlight peeking around the corners of the curtains at the windows when Harry wakes up. She yawns, covering her mouth with one hand while the other rubs at her eyes. She lets her arms drop back down, feeling her hand hit something. She looks over and lets out a short breath at seeing Louis curled up next to her. She had momentarily forgotten that Louis had slept over.

Harry shifts a little, leaning over to kiss the top of Louis’ head before sliding out of bed. She puts on her dressing gown and picks up her towel from the night before to return it to the bathroom. 

A quick look around the house lets Harry know that she and Louis are alone, and a glance at her phone lets her know that her mum and Robin decided to go out for breakfast before going to the market. She figures they’ll be home around lunch time. Meaning that Harry has a few hours to slowly wake Louis up. She smiles and locks her bedroom door behind herself as she steps back into the room. She carefully climbs back into bed next to Louis, settling in comfortably, just taking in Louis’ sleeping face.

Louis looks a lot more rested than Harry has seen her in a while. It warms her heart knowing that Louis felt comfortable enough to fall asleep here. Louis shifts in her sleep and her eyes slowly open. She smiles that beautiful, soft smile, that’s for Harry and Harry alone when she spots her. 

“Hi, love,” she mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Hi,” Harry whispers. She shuffles closer to Louis, snuggling in close. Louis’ breath is warm on her neck as she presses her nose into Harry’s hair. She grins at the kisses Louis gives her, reaching under the blankets to lace her fingers with Louis’ own.

“Wha’s time?”

“Just after nine,” Harry replies. She turns her head to slot their lips together, sighing softly. “You slept for fifteen hours.”

Louis pulls back. “What?” 

Harry nods. “You fell asleep mid-kiss.”

Louis groans and flops onto her back, one hand covering her eyes. “I’ve got so much to do still.”

“No you don’t,” Harry says pointedly. “You’re going to come and have breakfast with me and then I’m going to give you at least one orgasm before you can properly start your day.”

“As nice as that sounds, babe, I have no food in the house. I forgot to do my Tesco order.”

“Lou, you’re not at home, you’re at my house.”

Louis’ eyes open again and she looks around, clearly taking in Harry’s bedroom properly for the first time. “Shit.” She rubs her eyes again before sitting upright. “Shit, your parents!”

Harry giggles. “They’re out,” she says, reaching over to rub her hand across Louis’ shoulders. “We’ve got a few hours before they get back. Promise.”

Louis sags against Harry with a sigh. “I need to pee. And to brush my teeth.”

“Go pee, then. There’s spare toothbrushes in the bathroom.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis says. She gets out of bed and heads for the door, fumbling with the lock for a moment before opening it. Harry watches the entire thing with an amused smile. She gets back out of bed, pulling her robe on once more, and heads downstairs to make them breakfast. 

The kitchen door opens while Harry is chopping up fruit. Louis’ arms immediately slide around Harry’s waist, holding her in a loose hug. Louis’ lips touch the side of Harry’s neck, making her go weak in the knees. She taps a finger against Louis’ hand in silent communication and Louis squeezes her once before letting go. She snatches a strawberry and pops it into her mouth with a wink. She’s still just in her underwear, which is both delicious and distracting, but Harry doesn’t mind. It’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make if it means her girlfriend is comfortable enough to be hanging out in the kitchen naked. 

“Cheeky,” Harry says fondly. 

“Always. Want a cuppa?”

“I’d love one.”

Louis fiddles with the kettle, setting about fixing them a cup of tea each while Harry finishes preparing their breakfast. The toaster pops a moment later and Harry adds the slices to a plate she has set out. She sets everything on the table and sits down next to Louis. They eat in companionable silence, reaching over each other for pieces of fruit or slices of toast. Harry hooks one of her bare feet around Louis, rubbing ever so slightly. Louis flashes her a smile at the gesture. 

After they’ve finished breakfast, Harry gives Louis a pointed look as she takes her hand, leading her back up the stairs to her bedroom. 

“How did you sleep?” Harry asks conversationally as she disrobes. 

“Like a dream,” Louis replies, her gaze raking purposefully over Harry’s naked body. She reaches behind herself to undo her bra when Harry steps closer, stopping her. 

“Let me,” Harry says. She dips her head, kissing Louis softly. Louis sighs against Harry’s lips, her hands sliding up Harry’s arms to drape over her shoulders.

Harry makes fast work of unclasping Louis’ bra, helping her to take it off. She winces when she sees the deep creases in Louis’ skin where her bra has pressed against her all night. She drops the offending item to the floor and dips her head, kissing underneath Louis’ arm where the deepest grooves in her skin are. Louis’ breath hitches as Harry runs her tongue over the sensitive skin. She follows the marks all over Louis’ breasts, across her back, and over her shoulders, leaving soft, lingering kisses in each spot. 

The marks seem to be fading, Harry notes, as she stops back in front of Louis, who pulls her in for a heated kiss. She immediately opens her mouth under Louis’ own, sighing as Louis’ tongue slides against her own. 

“Bed,” Louis whispers. 

Harry nods and immediately climbs back up onto her bed. She turns and watches Louis shimmy out of her knickers before joining her. She cages Harry underneath her, her grin a little feral before she kisses Harry hotly. Harry can feel her clit throbbing between her legs already, aching for some contact. 

Louis kisses down Harry’s neck and nips gently at her neck before making her way across Harry’s breasts, sucking on each of her nipples until Harry is a quivering mess underneath her. 

“Fuck me,” Louis says desperately. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Harry emphatically agrees. 

They shift until Harry is sitting up with Louis in her lap. She smiles up at Louis, dipping her head to kiss at Louis’ collarbones, then kissing her lips once more. 

“I like this,” Harry says softly. She has her hands on Louis’ hips at the moment, Louis’ breasts close to her mouth, and Louis’ hands in her hair. It’s pretty perfect, as far as she’s concerned.

“Me too.” Louis smiles at her, making Harry’s stomach flip flop happily. She dips her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. It quickly turns dirty and Harry can’t help but moan. 

She slips a hand between Louis’ legs, immediately finding Louis’ clit with ease. Louis bucks down onto her hand, seeking _more_. Harry inwardly smiles, enjoying the control that she has. It’s not often that it’s like this between them, as Harry much rather prefers being the submissive one in everything they do, but she does take pride in it when Louis wants to let loose like she is.

The sound of their breathing fills the room as their kisses turn sloppy. Harry’s fingers find their way inside of Louis’ pussy, groaning as the heat envelops them. She moves until she finds the perfect angle that has Louis shuddering against her, all but collapsing into Harry’s arms. She keeps the pressure up, rubbing Louis’ clit as often as she can with her thumb. Her free hand grabs at Louis’ back, keeping her steady as Louis bucks down on Harry’s hand, riding her fingers hard. Harry kisses everywhere she can reach, her lips and teeth scraping against Louis’ skin enough to leave light marks that will fade before the day is even half over.

Louis’ breath hitches in her throat, and before either of them are aware, she’s gripping Harry tightly as she comes, her hips moving frantically as she rides out her orgasm. She leans heavily against Harry, stroking her hands over Harry’s back and through her hair. She lifts her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, moaning as Harry removes her fingers.

Harry lifts them to her lips and slowly sucks them clean, her clit throbbing at the lust filled look Louis gives her as she watches. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispers. She kisses Louis softly, wrapping both arms around her middle to hold her close. 

They sit like that, in the middle of Harry’s bed for a while, completely wrapped around each other. Harry shifts only so she can take one of Louis’ nipples into her mouth, smirking against the nub when Louis moans softly, her fingers tightening in Harry’s hair. Her hand moves back between Louis’ legs and she strokes over Louis’ clit with her finger. 

“Please,” Louis whispers. She kisses Harry as Harry slides her fingers back into Louis’ wet pussy with ease. 

She wants to go slower this time, really draw it out this time. Louis gasps as Harry’s fingers curl against her g-spot, massaging it until Louis’ a quivering mess in her arms. Harry grins to herself as she mouths at Louis’ breasts again, leaving biting marks against the soft flesh. Louis’ fingernails scratch hard against Harry’s back, causing her to groan. She thrusts up into Louis harder for that, loving the moans that fall from between her lips. Her thumb works against Louis’ clit as she fingers her into another orgasm. 

Their bodies are slick with sweat when they fall back against the bed, Harry’s hair sticking to her forehead. She kisses her way down Louis’ body while Louis catches her breath. She pauses between Louis’ legs and looks up at her. She nods and Harry settles between them, eager to get her mouth on Louis. 

“Gentle,” Louis warns. 

Harry hums her acknowledgement as she parts Louis’ folds to lick her clean. She tastes heavenly, Harry thinks. Her wetness coats Harry’s tongue, Louis’ taste filling her mouth. She moans, her eyes falling shut as she lets it wash over her. She takes her time, licking over Louis’ clit, dipping into her pussy, and up her vulva. Louis twitches underneath her, her breathing growing heavier with the amount of attention Harry is giving her. 

It takes a few precise swipes of Harry’s tongue to have Louis panting heavily again, her hands finding their way into Harry’s hair to keep her between Louis’ legs. Like she would want to be anywhere else. 

Bringing Louis to her third orgasm makes Harry positively preen with pride. She kisses Louis’ clit, letting her tongue slide over it once more before she moves back up the bed, next to Louis, who has her arms draped across her face like it’s all too much. Harry props her head on her hand, leaving the other one free to roam over Louis’ sweaty skin. She traces between each of Louis’ freckles, playing a mental game of dot-to-dot. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Louis says, her voice muffled by her arms that are still over her face. 

Harry gently removes them, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. “If I did that, I wouldn’t get mutual orgasms now, would I?” 

Louis pokes her tongue out at her but smiles. “Harry Styles, you are my favourite human being in the world.”

Harry beams. “Me too.”

“C’mere,” Louis says, moving to wrap both arms around Harry so she can manhandle her. “Come sit on my face so I can eat you out. I’m far too tired now to do anything else.”

Harry laughs. “Alright.” She shifts so she straddling Louis’ chest, moving to hover over Louis’ mouth when her hands come up to rest on Harry’s arse. 

The moment Louis’ tongue swipes against Harry’s clit, she shudders and ruts down against Louis’ mouth. Her moans fill the room as Louis’ tongue teases her, licking everywhere but her clit where she wants it most. She whines and bucks down, desperate for the contact. After giving Louis three orgasms, she’s almost bursting at the seams to come herself. 

Louis seems to be taking pleasure in going slowly though, Harry realises, as she thrusts down again only to have Louis’ tongue draw away. She whines high in her throat, wiggling her hips to get Louis’ tongue where she wants it. 

If she were capable of speaking right then, Harry would give Louis a piece of her mind. But then Louis’ tongue swipes against her clit and Harry’s body almost gives out underneath her. She grips tightly onto her headboard as Louis sucks on her clit, tongue moving against it in a perfect motion.

Harry cries out as she orgasms, her thighs trembling around Louis’ head, her entire body thrumming with the force of it. Her breathing is heavy as Louis’ tongue slips inside of her to lick her clean. She’s on this side of too sensitive and it feels absolutely amazing. Louis’ tongue retreats completely and Louis kisses Harry’s clit once, then her thigh, before she’s tapping Harry’s leg to get her to move.

She collapses on the bed next to Louis and lets out a long breath. “That was amazing.”

“It always is.”

That is very true, Harry thinks. Sex with Louis is always phenomenal. Louis snuggles into her, wrapping her arms around Harry in a loose hold. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed,” Harry whispers, her eyes closing of their own accord. 

“Me either,” Louis agrees. “Except I know I have a hundred things to do before the end of the weekend. Right now I want to do exactly none of them.”

“I don’t like that you’re so busy lately,” Harry says. She moves so she can look at Louis better. “I thought you had hired more people so you wouldn’t have to be at work so much?”

“I have,” Louis begins, “I just have to train the people in my area who are going to specifically do the things I do if I’m not there. It’s taking a lot more energy than I thought it would.”

Harry leans over and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “I’m looking forward to–” abruptly stops and sneezes, her face scrunching up as she does. 

“…Did you just sneeze on me?” Louis asks with an amused look on her face. 

Harry quickly checks her over. “There’s no snot, I think I just spat on you.”

Louis bursts out laughing, shaking her head. Harry grins, Louis’ laughter infectious. She grabs a tissue and wipes Louis clean, which only sets her off more. Harry pouts at Louis before Louis rolls them both over so Harry is underneath her. She sits up, straddling Harry’s waist, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Before Harry even has a moment to register what’s happening, Louis’s fingers are pressing into Harry’s sides, tickling her mercilessly. Harry squeals, laughing as Louis tickles her. She wiggles underneath Louis, trying to get away from her fingers but Louis just keeps tickling her. She eventually gets a hold of Louis’ hands and stops her, smiling up at her magnificent girlfriend. 

Louis’ eyes flutter closed as Harry gently cups her face in her hands, her thumbs stroking just underneath Louis’ eyes. The dark circles are still there but they’re not nearly as prominent as the night before. It relaxes Harry a bit seeing it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispers as she leans up, meeting Louis half way for a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Louis echoes, her lips dragging down Harry’s jaw, peppering kisses in her wake. 

They trade soft kisses for a little while longer before Louis pulls back with a groan. “I really need to shower. And get to work.”

Harry pouts. “You can shower here.”

“I don’t have any clothes though.”

“Borrow something of mine? I’ve got plenty of tops and trousers that will fit you.”

Louis gives Harry a soft smile. “Thank you, love. Care to join me?”

Harry beams and nods, getting up off the bed eagerly to follow Louis to the bathroom, intent on drawing out their morning as long as possible.

When Anne and Robin get back later, Harry and Louis are sitting on the lounge room floor innocently playing Scrabble. Harry presses her foot against Louis’ underneath the coffee table, curling her toes ever so slightly, her mind automatically going back to the amazing orgasms they shared in the shower not even an hour beforehand.

~*~

Exam week finally passes Harry by, giving her more than one headache at the amount of things she had to keep crammed in her head. She’s looking forward to finally being done with school. The last few days have mostly been packing things up and finalising any last things they had to do at the school.

On the last day, a short while before the leaving assembly, one of Harry’s teachers stops her in the hallway. 

“Harry,” Miss Evans says. “Would you be able to return these books to the library for me?”

“Of course,” Harry replies eagerly. She takes the stack of books that are sitting on the edge of the desk and shuffles them awkwardly for a moment before finding the perfect balance. “Is there anything else I can return for you?”

“No, that’s it for the moment. Thank you, Harry.”

“See you at the leaving assembly,” Harry responds.

She carefully makes her way through the school to the library, walking slower than usual with the heavy pile of books in her arms. She sees several of her classmates milling about in the quad as she passes by. She smiles at each of them, nodding her head in greeting. Cara, one of the girls sees Harry heading for the library entrance and opens the door for her. 

Harry shoots her a grateful look. “Thank you,” she says. “That’s a pretty dress you’re wearing.”

“Thanks, Harry!” Cara replies. “I’m glad they’re not making us wear our uniforms today.”

“Me too,” Harry replies. She lets the door close behind her and makes her way to the returns counter.

“Hi, Mrs Mason,” Harry says as she sets the books down. “These are from Miss Evans.”

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs Mason says. She’s an older librarian that Harry knows she’s going to remember fondly. “Could I trouble you to wheel the trolley over to the botanical section?”

“Of course,” Harry readily agrees. She manoeuvres the trolley out from behind the large reception desk and wheels it along to the botanical section. Mrs Mason follows her, straightening a few books here and there as she walks.

“I wish you the best of luck, Harry,” Mrs Mason says. She gently pats Harry’s shoulder and Harry shoots her a smile.

“Thank you. I hope to come back and visit lots. I’m going to miss this place.”

Mrs Mason smiles fondly. “I said the same when I finished school here. I guess I never really left.”

Impulsively, Harry gives her a hug which Mrs Mason returns. “I’ll see you at the leaving assembly in a bit. I’ve still got to go and clear out my locker.”

“You’d better head off then.”

They walk back to the reception desk together, Mrs Mason insisting that she’ll shelve the books later. There’s a sudden burst of noise outside that has both of them heading towards the library doors out of curiosity.

“What the?” Harry mutters. She steps out of the library and is immediately met with loud music. “Who’s playing Beyoncé?” she mutters to herself, nodding along to the beat of _Crazy In Love_.

It takes her a moment to realise that a few of her classmates are all dancing in the quad to the song. 

_This is a flash mob! How cool!_ she thinks, as a few more people join in on the dance. She watches everything with a smile, wondering who organised it. More and more people join the dance until there’s at least thirty people dancing by the time Jay-Z’s rap comes on. Students from the lower sixth form mill about, everyone watching with rapt interest. A few girls even have their phones out, recording it to no doubt put on YouTube later. 

Harry sees a flash of blonde hair and realises that Niall is dancing as well, right next to Zayn who has _moves_ that Harry has never seen before. She can’t stop grinning as she watches her best friends dancing in the middle of the large group. 

What has Harry’s mouth falling open in surprise is when Louis makes her way through the dancing group so that she’s front and centre, Niall and Zayn flanked on either side of her. Her mind whirs with thoughts, each more over the top than the last. She can’t help but stare at Louis as she dances, completely enraptured with every single move she makes. 

The last of the music fades out and then there’s an almighty explosion as fireworks burst into the sky. Harry stares up at them, despite that she can’t see them very well in the daylight. Her distraction is all that it takes for Louis to break free of the flash mob to walk over to her, looking happy but more nervous than Harry has ever seen her look before.

There’s a roaring noise and Harry looks over to see her classmates all in a line, holding onto one letter each, spelling out the most important question that Harry has ever been asked in her entire life. She can’t tear her gaze away, trying to take everything in.

“Harry Styles,” Louis begins, her voice clear through the noise of everyone around them. She’s on one knee in front of Harry, holding out a box up towards Harry, a beautiful diamond engagement ring sitting in the middle of the plush cushioned bottom. “You are the best person I have ever met, and you are the light of my life. Words cannot express just how deeply I feel for you and just how much I love you. Ever since I met you, I knew that I didn’t want to spend a single moment without you. Will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?”

Her eyes are wide, her heart is pounding in her chest and Harry knows that every single person on the quad is looking at them right now.

“Yes,” Harry says, her voice barely a whisper. Her hand is shaking as Louis slips the ring onto her finger. 

She bites back a laugh as Louis stands, wrapping her arms around Harry’s middle and lifting her off the ground in a swinging hug. Harry laughs then, her face aching from how hard she’s smiling. Louis sets her down and kisses her passionately. Everyone around them erupts into applause. To Harry’s surprise, more fireworks go off overhead. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this,” Harry says, reluctantly breaking their kisses. “I’m stunned.”

Louis’ smile is bigger than Harry has ever seen it. “I love you,” is all she says in response. 

Harry ducks her head against Louis’ shoulder, pressing her face into Louis’ neck, completely overwhelmed.

They’re all but tackle hugged a moment later as Zayn and Niall wrap themselves around Harry and Louis.

“It was so hard keeping this a secret from you!” Niall exclaims. “I’m so happy right now!”

Harry laughs wetly, her emotions bubbling up inside of her. She feels a few tears slip from her eyes and Louis wipes them away with her thumbs before kissing Harry again. 

It’s definitely the biggest surprise of Harry’s life. This morning she came to school thinking that the most exciting thing was going to be the leaving assembly and now she’s going to be leaving as the future Mrs Harry Tomlinson.

Life doesn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I come bearing fic. It's short, I know, and I am sorry, but it's the best that I can do right now.  
> Who knows how long it will be until the next piece? Certainly not me!
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment if you liked this story at all. Any and all mistakes are my own, though please (kindly) point out anything I may have missed. I would truly appreciate it. =)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
